Blue Moon
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Of all people in the world he wanted to congratulated by and thankful for his birthday and sixteen years of his life, that man had to be the only one who had done nothing. Or so Aomine Daiki thought... Once in a blue moon even the light could be taken by surprise by a shadow. And once in blue moon you find your true shadow and light. Late Birthday fic for Aomine! AoKuro!


**I always want to write Aokuro and the middle of writing Parallel Axis and Reunion of The Sky I have to write this down before I forget... I need to switch back and forth between stories when I am stuck so no protest! I am working of KHR stories I promised so please! Please stop asking, it's not going to be done sooner even if you flooded my inbox! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine for sure~**

* * *

**Blue Moon  
**

Of all people in the world he wanted to congratulated by and thankful for his birthday and sixteen years of his life, that man had to be the only one who did nothing.

Satsuki was given, of course she had just to bake a mini cake and a pair of basketball shoes like any other year before his sixteenth. Of course the small basketball shaped caked ended up in trash bin faster than you could say dunk, that black ball of coal was not for human consumption! The basketball shoes was always welcome though he didn't wear his shoes as fast as he did back in middle school.

Midorima, he never expected more than a short and formal congratulation via e-mail from that guy. Plus with his horoscope advice and lucky item of the day Aomine had to waste his time to buy. Much to his surprise, a package addressed to him arrived in the morning. Inside was a potted Blaue Blume, his lucky item of the day. He blinked at the potted plant, it had two same plants but differently colored flower. The one with darker blue color reminded him of his hair and eyes while the one with much lighter shade reminded him of certain phantom player.

Aomine snorted as he handed the flower to his squealing mother, no doubt happy for another addition to her collection. Aomine wondered since when Midorima grew a sick sense of humor.

Murasakibara's email arrived not long after Midorima's, congratulations that bothered you could barely understand what Murasakibara wanted to convey. The giant also recommended a new flavor of marshmallow of his favorite brand, apparently it tasted good and not too sweet. Aomine was not too surprised another package for him arrived and inside was the marshmallow Murasakibara recommended, however the dark blue color of blueberry flavored marshmallow made him hesitate to eat it. It looked gross... but another bag with cream soda flavor, it was his favorite. The blue color also reminded him of that former partner of his.

He would have think Murasakibara was up to something like Midorima, but the giant was too simple minded for such thing.

Aomine didn't expect Kise to give him a present, after all they just had a match few weeks ago and he crushed Kise so badly. He underestimated Kise it seemed, after few months under certain shadow's tutelage, Kise was bound to pick up his perseverance. It was proved with Kise had a gall to send him a nice custom colored basketball that arrived ten minutes after Murasakibara's package. He raised an eyebrow at the color Kise chose, this guy was definitely still smarting from his recent loss. The ball was colored black and blue with yellow lining.

So he shoved the ball to the corner of his closet, Kise was going to get it later!

If there was someone Aomine least expected to give him a present, it would be Akashi. If the tyrant had to choose a present for him, it had to be something cliche. Much to Aomine's annoyance, he was spot on. That Akashi dared to send him a custom made chess set. It looked pretty expensive judging from the box but the pieces took the cake. Akashi specially gave him a chess set which on each pieces had blue lining made of translucent material. On the white pieces the lining was dark blue while on the black one the lining was light shade of blue. He regretted opening the package in living room because before he could throw it to trash bin, his meddling mother stopped him and took the damned chess set away. If he couldn't appreciate Akashi-kun's generous present, his mom will put it in his father's study room so his father could play it.

On second thought, good riddance... he won't see that thing for a long while unless old man and his friends played in living room when Aomine was around.

* * *

Aomine didn't knew what had gotten to him that he fell asleep since afternoon and the moment he woke up it already pass ten. Not to mention his cellphone was dead, he forgot to charge it. Then again since basketball became boring he had a habit of easily fell asleep, even faster than that guy when he exhausted himself in training, Aomine mused. He yawned and put his phone on charger deck, he had forgotten to close his curtain so his room was lighted dimly by moonlight. For some reason there was mystical feeling in the air, then again it must be him being melancholic in absence of certain someone.

He didn't knew how long he spaced out until his phone's ringing snapped him out of his thought. Aomine grabbed his phone and picked up the call without checking the caller's name. "Hello?"

"At last..." Aomine blinked at the familiar voice, "My call get through, did you forget to charge your phone again Aomine-kun? Or you sleep through the ringing of your phone?"

Aomine blinked, "Tetsu? Is that you?"

He could almost hear the Tetsu rolling his eyes at the question, "Who else? Unless the name in the screen on your phone is someone else's..."

The blue haired boy groaned, "What make you so snappy?"

"I tried to call you since seven... " Kuroko stated tonelessly, "There would be at least twenty miss calls until your phone ran out of batteries around eight thirty if you bother to check the list..." The teal haired boy pointed out, "I think it's justified I am annoyed at you for that..."

Aomine grimaced, Tetsu still had that nasty temper of his. "Ah Sorry... but why you call me again?" Hope was rising fast on his heart but he didn't dare to hope too much, just a small happy birthday was enough!

Kuroko took a deep breath, and Aomine's breath hitched in anticipation. "Look out."

"Huh?"

"Please look outside, look at the sky tonight... since Aomine-kun is usually oblivious about this kind of things I have to point it out." Kuroko said in exasperated tone.

Aomine gritted his teeth, his patience was running thin. Couldn't he just say two words and be done with it?! "Do I have to point out what day today is? God! Tetsu! You are used to be not this ignorant!"

"..."

"..."

"... Aomine-kun, please... trust me... just stick your head outside of your window..." Aomine raised an eyebrow, why Tetsu sounded so desperate? "I don't want you to miss it."

Aomine sighed, he never could win in stubbornness against Tetsu. So he stuck his head out and looked up like asked, "So what will I... " He trailed off, eyes widened at the sight of the sky. "Miss..."

The sky was still the same as usual and with bright light of Tokyo it was pitch black with no stars, but one thing unusual caught his eyes and made him breathless. The moon was blue, the darker part had dark shade of blue while the lighter part was pale blue.

**A Blue Moon**

"Once in a blue moon..." The voice snapped him out from his thought, "We could see the moon in different light."

"..."

"Once in blue moon..." Tetsu continued while Aomine nailed on the spot, captivated by the sight and gentle voice he heard. "We have an encounter like we had back back then."

"Huh?" Aomine blinked in confusion.

Tetsu chuckled softly, "You remember? We met for the first time in Teiko's fourh gym three years ago... the same day as your birthday."

Aomine blinked again, dumbfounded the phantom player remembered that. "Ah... that day..." It was the last day of summer holiday and Aomine refused to celebrate his birthday and chose to keep practicing at school. Unfortunately the first and second gym were full so he went to the rumored haunted gym and met Tetsu.

"Daiki-kun... " Once again Aomine's breath hitched, he was sure his face was pretty red for a tanned man. Tetsu called him by his given name only in special occasion, and it felt like forever since the last time Tetsu called him that. "Happy birthday, thank you for being born... you lightened up my day since then and... " He trailed off, "I love you, always... "

Aomine flushed a deeper red, "You still can say embarrassing line so easily!" He almost whined, rubbing his flaming cheek. "I bet your face is as stoic as ever."

Kuroko snorted, "Actually..." He trailed off, "My cheeks is a bit warm. I am flushing a deep red all the way to my neck... I think."

"*^%$&&*$%!" Aomine almost fell from his perch, "Shit Tetsu! You can kill people with words alone! You natural flirt!"

"I am not flirting... I am stating the truth." Kuroko defended himself.

Aomine huffed, his heart was beating like crazy. "Tell that to Satsuki and I am sure she will have a heart failure!" He sighed tiredly, "I can't believe you..."

"Hm?"

"I can't believe you still can make me blush and heart beating like crazy... and on phone no less..." Aomine admitted timidly, "As much as I long to see you face to face, I am thankful you're not here to see me like this..."

"... You make me want to see you now..." His voice became hoarse and it drove Aomine crazy. "Daiki-kun..."

Aomine groaned, "I beg you... stop talking, I am going to have heart attack in young age of sixteen at this rate."

"..."

"..." He was really going to stop talking? Aomine thought sadly, he had to learn to keep his mouth...

"I am sorry Aomine-kun..."

Aomine blinked, "Eh, what for? I am just..."

Kuroko sighed, "If only I am strong enough now... I will be there and not cowardly call you through phone..."

The tanned teen groaned, "Tetsu please... at least today don't think of depressing stuff okay? You suppose to make me happy today..."

"..."

"..." The last line was too cheesy but that was a honest request! "Ah... forget the..."

"So what would you like me to do?" Kuroko asked bluntly, "Anything that can be done over the phone of course..."

Aomine gulped, he had to admit he had something in mind. Two thing actually but the first one would risk Tetsu hang up on him, the second one was pretty safe and he missed it. "Sing me a happy birthday song."

"...Happy Birthday song?" Tetsu echoed in confused tone.

Aomine shook his head as if Tetsu could see it, "No, I mean... any song will be fine erm... " For some reason he could tell in the other end Tetsu was waiting for him patiently to stop ranting, "Actually I want to hear that song again... you know... the one you used to hum back then, it's really good..."

Kuroko smiled, "Ah... you used to fall asleep in the middle of it... even though it's no lullaby..."

"Yes... that one." Aomine admitted shyly, "Just sing it for me kay? I will lay down and look at the moon..."

The other boy chuckled softly, "You want to be pampered?" He asked in amused tone. "I never know Daiki-kun is this spoiled..."

Aomine snorted, "This is my day so let me..."

Kuroko laughed softly, "Very well... I am sure you will fell asleep later... "

"I won't..." Though he knew very damn well he would.

He took a deep breath,

"What is the meaning of existence?

it's become a reason to contemplate.

if you and I met by chance..."

As expected, Aomine fell asleep after he listened to the song but after how long he couldn't recall but as his consciousness lulled by the song he could hear a whisper that say, "Once in a blue moon."

That was the best sleep he ever had, and for the first time since then he woke up not felt so bored and sleepy. He couldn't recall what Tetsu said to him afterward but for some reason, it fill him up with anticipation of what future brought to them.

Once in a blue moon, you shall find your true light...

* * *

**Before anyone call me an idiot about blue moon not really that blue, I KNOW blue moon is not really blue though it does kind of a bit blue according to some article. I just can't resist to have it blue and what else that say it's not a nice coincidence for Aokuro! This is anime/manga universe so deal with it XD IF Aomine and Kuroko can have blue hair why not moon become blue ;P **

**And by the way the song Kuroko sang for Aomine is his character song, I like that one better than future line ;D to be honest I thought out of all character song Kuroko is not the best singer, no offense... he is good but Kise really sounds like an idol. In overall Seiyuu for KNB is much better than other seiyuu I listen to for singing... and Junichi Suwabe will sing for Aomine... hik! I am going to cry in happiness...  
**

**Err... I am planning to let people to adopt my other KNB story, if anyone is interested. I want to focus on my KHR fic which had been plaguing me and in 75% progress... rather than I put the helpless KNB fic of mine on hold I think I will just give it up, plus with a couple of ideas I thought of. This is my challenge to all KNB fanfic authors, hopefully I am not ignored LOL I will post this challenge in my profile too. **

**I have high hopes on KNB fandom especially for fanfic, I am shocked at growing number of OC fic, fem Kuroko fic and any other fic you can find similarities with each other... I sound arrogant maybe but I am just being honest... it's sad DX Not to mention not a small number of fic is written version of doujinshi pixiv artist created! I am an fanart artist myself and I will not be happy if people do that without my permission! Just because of no watermark doesn't mean people can just waltz in and take the doujinshi, some people don't even admit it's not theirs! I am not part of any delete-crappy -fic movement or whatever going out there but KNB luckily is a small section now and easily unnoticed but please... we don't want deletion happen right?  
**

**Okay stop ranting before I took up half of my fic for AN alone LOL  
**

** Noted I will keep the story and not have it deleted, and may pick up the story again whenever that would be... Other condition, two stories I have wrote the first chap could only taken by one author, first come first serve!  
**

Dine and Discussing Our Miraculous Kouhai : Cp 1 finished _**  
**__Seniors of GoM discussing their miraculous juniors pre-WC, comparing their quirks and being jealous of Seirin to get adorable Kuroko XD Time setting could be changed since we get to know other seniors of GOM plus Crownless General XDDD Feel free to write the discussion,_

It's Tetsu-chan desu~: Chp 1 finished. **  
**Kuroko suddenly become a girl! A different take on what if Kuroko become a girl, a crack story of hormone changes awkwardness. Aomine is a chivalrous pervert, Murasakibara is curious of Kurochin's new set of marshmallow, Midorima is traumatized, Kise is a fanboy and Akashi... he just proposed. All madness in one packet come with D cup Kuroko Tetsu-chan! (no serious romance if possible)

They used to be adorable brats:

_Another Seniors centered fic, now they mysteriously time-traveled to two years ago when GoM was still in second year of Middle School. Their talent had not bloomed and the seniors were surprised their egocentric juniors used to be such adorable brats especially Aomine, much to Imayoshi's and Wakamatsu's disbelief. Kasamatsu's opinion?Kise was still Kise. Akashi was a happy tyrant, Midorima was tsundere. Murasakibara ate too much and Kuroko... he is Kuroko.(Preferably only a small group of seniors, two for each team max :) but it's your choice, you can take them separately too)_

_Spy and Shadow  
Momoi argued with Aomine and GOM before graduation and decided to to join Kuroko in his quest to take them down one by one. Seirin didn't know how lucked out they were with Kuroko and Momoi coming to their school. (THIS is not necessarily a MomoiXKuroko, can be het or slash... your pick, but I do prefer Aokuro, MomoKuro or Threesome of them... still your pick)_

_Nigou on date with miracles__  
In which due to some circumstances Kuroko had to pass Nigou around to GoM plus Momoi to babysit, hilarity ensues~ (you can add other non-seirin character to be the babysitter too) _  


___Miracles in Driving Class  
If they're nightmare in court who could stop them on the road? Aomine is a an adrenaline junkie for speeding, Kise is copying his instructor, Murasakibara couldn't find any car in class that could fit him, Midorima's lucky item of the day durian is not allowed in car, Akashi believed he is always right so he didn't have to listen his instructor, and his eyes could tell which is red and green light for sure, and Kuroko... his invisibility was working against him on this one.  
_

**Note that you can ask me for idea after you claim any of these stories and I will not charge you for it XD ha ha ha If anyone want more story idea for KnB feel free to ask , I am more than willing to provide idea. Another thing... if possible keep the characters from OOC, and no Mary Sue. All I ask if you want the stories above, just drop me a review or PM before you start to let me know, credit would be nice... **


End file.
